My Adventures in the Pokémon World
by Al.Oeder
Summary: Basically I get abducted by a Porygon-Z and wind up in the Pokemon world. pairings are: Hughx?, NatexRosa, OCxYancy, HilbertxHilda, BiancaxCheren, Nx?. Based on B2W2 first fan fic please review. M for lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. IT BELONGS TO SATOSHI TAJARI. Goddamnit :(**

_Albany, Oregon, United States; February 13, 2013; 0600 hrs_

"Alex, get up you need to help Bishop, get ready for school while Gideon is sick," a tall red bearded man said to the sleeping boy known as Alex.

"Good grief, it is 6:00 in the damn morning," Alex thought to himself, but said, "alright" and added jokingly, "but you owe me five bucks, old man!" Then Alex proceeded get ready, now he was an eighteen year old high school graduate with no job except helping around the house and with his infant sister Noel, after getting done with helping his second brother known as Bishop, Alex sat down in a rocking chair near Noel and started to play his Nintendo 3DS, when a Porygon-Z came out of a portal that was on a 55" flat-screen TV, made by Samsung, and took Alex in the portal with it.

_Portal, Dimensional; February 13, 2013; ? hrs_

Alex's POV

"HOLY SHIT! I HAVE JUST BEEN ABDUCTED BY A PORYGON-Z!" I thought in a state of both excitement and panic. Then I remembered that karate chop is a fighting type move and that Porygon-Z is a normal type Pokémon, so I did the logical thing and used karate chop to make it let go of me but in doing so I landed in Aspertia City in the home of the player.

_Aspertia City, Unova; February 13, 2013; ? hrs_

When I got to my feet and looked up I saw a steak knife pointed at my face, and when I saw who was holding it I understood the situation, the player's mom thought I was a burglar, or something different, but when I went to my back pocket where my wallet was the woman yelled, "Don't get that!"

"M'am, I'm just getting my wallet out of my back pocket, so that I can explain this whole mess to you," I told her calmly, though there was a steak knife in my face, when I said that she calmed down again, and let me show her my ID, after she saw my license she put the steak knife back and offered me a seat, and a Coca-Cola, which I accepted gladly.

"I'm Clover, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and associating you with criminals," Clover apologized.

"It's fine, I would have done the same thing if it was the other way around" I told her.

"So, Alex would you mind sharing your story?" Clover asked.

"Sure, what the hell? I'm from another dimension where Pokémon only exist as video games, anime, manga, trading cards, and other miscellaneous items, in fact the shirt I'm wearing is from a TV show aired in a country called England, the show's name is "Doctor Who" my shirt says 'Keep calm I'm the Doctor'. Any way to the point, I was abducted by a Porygon-Z, but I managed to make it let me go, and here I am," I explained.

"That's hard to believe, but with the fact that you have a driver's license from a place that doesn't exist in this world and you don't have a psychic type Pokémon or any Pokémon with you that's the only possible explanation," Clover said believing me. After the long chat I left her house and went to the Pokémon Center and exchanged my $1,200 into 112,152 Pokédollars.

On my way out of the Pokémon Center I saw a shiny Deino that looked like it was starving, so I decided to help it out by giving it a granola bar and then I went to buy 6 Pokéballs so that I could capture wild Pokémon for myself, but after I bought the Pokéballs the Deino I saw earlier pretty much asked to join me, so I caught a Deino, which I named Leviathan because of Hydreigon after the 'capture' of Leviathan, we continued our journey, when we bumped into a tall, busty, blonde, glasses-wearing, young woman who quickly apologized to me while looking up at my face (I am over 6' with brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and I'm wiry, but thin as a pole) the young woman introduced herself, "My name's Bianca, and you are?"

"I'm Alexandre Christian Oeder, but you can call me Alex, and this is Leviathan, my Deino," I told Bianca. Bianca asked me if I had a Pokédex to which I replied no, after hearing that she pulled out one of the three blank Pokédexes she had with her and gave it to me and asked me if I knew how to be a Pokémon Trainer to which I replied yes, satisfied she went to Aspertia City.

_Route 19, Unova, February 13, 2013; ? hrs_

After receiving the Pokédex from Bianca I quickly scanned Leviathan:

**Name: Leviathan**

**Species: Deino**

**Lvl: 50**

**OT: Alex**

**ID: 753935**

**Abilites: Hustle/Contrary**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Draco Meteor, Dragon Rush, Dark Pulse, Crunch**

**Misc.: Shiny, PKRS**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Stats: **

**_Atk: 130_** **_Def: 100_**

**_Sp Atk: 130_** **_Sp Def: 100_**

**_Spd: 150_** **_Hp: 200_**

When that popped up I gasped, because a) Deino aren't supposed to have the ability Contrary, and b) I knew that some trainer somewhere released this Deino in the wild, for some reason or another, but I got down to eye level (even though he's blind) with Leviathan and promised not to release it **ever** much to his relief, and he jumped into my arms and asked to ride on my shoulder for our journey to which I nodded and said yes, putting him on my shoulder, striding towards Floccesy Town.

Hugh's POV

_Aspertia City, Unova; February 13, 2013; ? hrs_

As I woke up in my two story apartment-like house my little sister smiled and said, "Good morning, Onii-chan!" I replied, "Good morning, Zoey-chan, let's go meet Nate-kun"

"Ok, Onii-chan!" Zoey replied cheerfully, racing down the stairs, with me trailing behind her. As we got out of the house Nate was walking towards us, which meant he didn't have his running shoes on at the moment, but that was normal for him, as he got closer he saw us and greeted us, "Ohayo, Hugh-kun, Zoey-chan! I'm on my way to get a Pokémon from Professor Juniper's assistant, though my mom said that she might be on the outlook." I was shocked that Clover knew the professor, so I asked to go with him to get his Pokémon even though I already have my Oshawott that I raised from an egg, I still needed a Pokédex, and thought that she might have another one or two extra for me to have, Nate agreed to let me come with him to get his Pokémon. When we got there we saw a tall, blonde, glasses-wearing, young woman with her back turned towards us. I told Nate to go on ahead and get his Pokémon from her which he did, after that I went up to her and asked for a Pokédex telling her that I already have a Pokémon, an Oshawott, which I raised from an egg. The assistant, who I learned was named Bianca, actually said that she had one left after giving one to a guy named Alex, and to Nate, and gave it to me. After receiving the Pokédex and losing to Nate in his first battle, against his Tepig, I left to go train my Pokémon in the Floccesy Ranch.

Nate's POV

_Aspertia City, Unova; February 13, 2013; ? hrs_

After Hugh left Bianca decided to help me out, being two years my senior as a  
Trainer, so I took a tour with her, after that was finished my mom came up and  
handed me my X-transceiver and a bundle of Dad's old trainer gear, telling me  
that it's for a man named Alex, the same guy Bianca handed a Pokédex to, and  
handed me a second X-transceiver, for him, she told me to help him if necessary  
as he is from an alien dimension, but that he might be fine since in his dimension he played a game based on our  
dimension. After that Hugh's mom gave me a package for Hugh telling me that he  
might be at Floccesy Ranch.


	2. Chapter 2

**also have been inspiration hunting for the later chapters, thanks for the reviews, I'll update when I can. Also I am accepting pairing suggestions for Hugh and N separate and straight and accepting OCs if you want to do this PM me. now that that's done I DON'T OWN POKEMON IT BELONGS TO SATOSHI TAJIRI! Goddamnit! :(**

Chapter 2

_Floccesy Town, Unova; Valentine's Day 2013; ? hrs_

It was early morning when Alex got to Flocessy Town, as he got in, a tall, buff, flame-headed man walked up to Alex, and introduced himself as Alder, the former Champion of Unova, and asked Alex to teach Alder's apprentices the finer concepts of battling. Alex said, "I'm sorry, Alder, but Leviathan here is level 50, has Draco Meteor, and Contrary, which no Deino should have, so I think maybe if I get a weaker Pokémon I will, I think Leviathan and I will get some rest at the hotel I see over there, later Alder." On the way there, Alex heard a voice saying, "Alex-san, finally, I found you, my mom wanted you to have this bundle of my dad's old Trainer gear and a X-transceiver!" when Alex turned around he saw a boy about 12 years of age, wearing a visor, blue jacket, black undershirt, blue shorts, long socks, and sneakers, the boy also had brown hair, brown eyes, and a satchel, he was about 5'5" and had a pretty lean build. Alex asked the boy, "What is your name and what is your mother's name?" the boy replied, "In order, Nate, and Clover." Alex thanked Nate for Clover's gift, and asked if Nate wanted to travel with him, to which Nate said yes because he wanted to learn more about Alex's home dimension to which Alex said, "Very well then, I'm guessing you got your first Pokémon right?"

"Yeah, I did Alex-san, it was a Tepig," Nate replied proudly.

"Hmm, a fire type huh?" Alex pondered, "That's good against bug, grass, ice, and steel, that covers two gyms, but if Tepig evolves a third gym will join the other two." As Alex pondered the strategies he would have Nate utilize, someone shouted, "Hey! Somebody stop that Pikachu!" Alex was the first to respond by scanning the Pikachu in his Pokédex:

**Species: Pikachu**

**Lvl: 50**

**OT: none**

**ID: none**

**Abilites: Lightingrod**

**Gender: Female**

**Moves: Volt Tackle, Surf, Fly, Electro Ball**

**Misc.: PKRS**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Stats: **

**_Atk: 220_** **_Def: 80_**

**_Sp Atk: 220_** **_Sp Def: 80_**

**_Spd: 300_** **_Hp: 150_**

"Ready for your first battle, Leviathan?" Alex asked Leviathan.

"Deino! (Fuck yeah!)" Leviathan replied.

"Leviathan, use Draco Meteor!" Alex commanded. The Pikachu dodges all but one meteor, which hurt it pretty badly. "You belong to me now Pikachu!" Alex said while throwing a Pokéball at her. After she was in there, the ball shook once, twice, thrice, and then clicked signaling a successful capture. After the capture, the person who asked for help stopping the Pikachu gave Alex a device that would give him 900 of every Item invented (save for TMs/HMs, and key items of which he would get one of). Alex thanked the person and left for the Pokémon Center to heal Pikachu, but when he and Nate got there, a postman told Alex that he had a bunch of gifts for Alex which were: Arceus, Shaymin, Darkrai, Zoroark, three eggs, Dragonite, Piplup, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Victini, shiny Magikarp, 900 Rowap berries, shiny Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, Celebi, Mewtwo, Mew, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Dexoys, Jirachi, shiny Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and a Dream Radar. Alex put all the Pokémon, except for the three eggs, in to the PC until he could control them, and then left for Route 20, and Floccesy Ranch.

Alex's POV

_Route 20, Unova; Valentine's Day 2013; ? hrs_

When Nate and I left Floccesy Town we headed to Floccesy Ranch (because the asshole of a hiker wouldn't let us go to the east side of Route 20 without the Basic Badge from Aspertia City). When we got to the ranch a boy with spiked blue hair in a red and white jacket with blue military officer pants and sneakers called out to Nate, "Hey! Nate-kun, who's the weirdly dressed guy with you?"

"God damn smartass kid!" I cursed inwardly, but said, "The name's Alexandre Christian Oeder, call me Alex though, it's simpler that way." I was wearing a blue tee-shirt with a picture of the TARDIS (Doctor Who) and the words 'Keep calm I'm the Doctor' (again Doctor Who) with blue jeans and tennis shoes I also am wearing the knapsack Clover gave me and the X-transceiver, which was black, and had Leviathan and Pikachu on my shoulders. The boy replied, "I'm Hugh, wanna battle me?"

I accepted his challenge, knowing full well that I would win, and sent out Leviathan, while Hugh sent out Oshawott. Nate decided to ref the battle.

"This battle will be a 1v1 single battle between Alex and Hugh first to lose both Pokémon loses! Let the battle begin!" Nate declared. "Leviathan, use max power Draco Meteor!" I ordered. "Oshawott, dodge and use Tackle!" Hugh ordered, though that didn't happen because Oshawott was hit by all the meteors and fainted. "Damn it that Deino of yours is fucking strong, here's 300 Pokédollars for your win," Hugh told me.

After my win over Hugh, a Riolu walked up to Nate and captured itself, while another one, a shiny one to boot, asked me to capture it, which I did, and it was awesome. While Nate, Hugh, and I were talking about life in general, the owner of the ranch asked us to help him search for his missing Herdier, which he didn't seem too worried about, which caused Hugh to shout, "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT YOUR POKÉMON YOU PIECE OF SHIT POKÉMON TRAINER!" and run off in search for the Pokémon. I told the owner, "Don't worry sir, we'll get your Pokémon back for you." And went off to look for the Herdier while battling trainers, after the second trainer Leviathan evolved into Zweilous I quickly scaned him:

**Name: Leviathan**

**Species: Zweilous**

**Lvl: 60**

**OT: Alex**

**ID: 753935**

**Abilites: Hustle/Contrary**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Draco Meteor, Dragon Rush, Dark Pulse, Crunch**

**Misc.: Shiny, PKRS**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Stats: **

**_Atk: 230_** **_Def: 200_**

**_Sp Atk: 230_** **_Sp Def: 200_**

**_Spd: 250_** **_Hp: 300_**

That was perfect for me because as soon as he evolved again he would lose Hustle and gain Levitate which would be effective for brute force strategies. When I got to a certain area of the forest on Floccesy Ranch I heard the Herdier, and continued towards the sound. When I found the Herdier, it was with an orange haired man dressed like a modern day pirate/bandit mix with a 'P' inside a black and white shield on his chest over his heart. When the man saw me he identified himself as Team Plasma, threw frustration at me, and ran away like a scared puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally the update you my wonderful audience have been waiting for, after God knows how long (is rhetorical) it's finally the first gym battle I have my first OC thank you Shogun of Ransei for supplying him, but he will not be in this chapter, but will be in a later chapter, there will be a time skip, in the next chapter for the purposes of moving the story along, but I am still accepting OC requests and I will be pairing them up with a character of the opposite gender (I don't do Yaoi or Yuri so i'm sorry if I crush your hopes of same sex pairings) PM me with those, I will try to PM you back with my answer as soon as I receive your request. Disclaimer: I DON'T own Pokémon or other people's OCs they belong to their brilliant owners. I only own my OC Alexandre Christian Oeder. if I did own Pokémon there wouldn't be 6 generations. Goddammit I wish I did own Pokémon, but then again this wouldn't be a fan fiction if I did own it. :( (sighs)**

Chapter 3

After the Herdier incident I scanned the Riolu:

**Species: Riolu**

**Lvl: 10**

**OT: Alex**

**ID: 753935**

**Abilites: Inner Focus**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Cross Chop, Sky Uppercut, Hi Jump Kick, Blaze Kick**

**Misc.: Shiny, PKRS**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Stats: **

**_Atk: 80_** **_Def: 80_**

**_Sp Atk: 80_** **_Sp Def: 80_**

**_Spd: 80_** **_Hp: 80_**

After I scanned my Riolu I was amazed by my luck as I'm the luckiest man alive, out of all the people in any dimension I get lots of good things happening to me. As I thought about my luck, the thought that I would get a girlfriend crossed my mind. Meanwhile a girl in Nimbasa City sneezed. After pondering my luck Nate and I hoofed back to Aspertia City to get our Basic Badges from Cheren so that the hiker would let us through to Virbank City and stop being an asshole (I have fucking level 50s and 60s on my team).

_Aspertia City, Unova, Feburary 15__th__ 2013_

When Nate and I got back into town we went to the gym which was also the trainer's school, but the battlefields were in the schoolyard, along the way Nate got a lot of training done and Tepig was now Pignite, and his Riolu was now a Lucario as was my Riolu and Leviathan was now a Hydregion and my eggs hatched into a shiny Pidove, Pansage, and Axew (again super fucking lucky!) Pikachu refused to evolve (sound familiar?) but my team was now level 70 and I have no badges (AN: it's possible to do this without Rare Candies). I decided to let Nate take his challenge first because I was much more powerful than both he and Cheren put together, plus I wanted to see Cheren get cocky if he won against Nate, then lose to me, and learn his lesson. About five minutes later Cheren handed Nate the Basic badge and told him what it could do, then gave him Work Up and told him what it did and gave the boring lesson that went with it, which I tuned out, before calling me up to fight Cheren. "So you're the second challenger…"

"Alexandre Christian Oeder, from another dimension. Oh and don't bother giving me the lesson because I know this stuff already, again other dimension, where this is a video game, that I play on a regular basis, by the way Porygon-Z, can go into alien dimensions, it's how I got here. I have a challenge, you use two Pokémon and I use one, of my choice," I told the new Gym Leader.

"Fine, go Patrat and Lillipup!" Cheren shouted.

"Go, Pikachu!" I shouted.

"This match will be between Cheren the Aspertia City Gym Leader, and the challenger Alexandre from…"

"Albany, Oregon," I sighed.

"Albany, Oregon, the challenger gets only 1 Pokémon with no substitutions, while the Gym Leader gets 2 Pokémon with no substitutions, and no time limit. Let the match begin!" the judge announced.

"Challengers first," Cheren said giving me the first move.

"heh, your mistake. Pikachu, use Surf!" I commanded the yellow-orange electric rat.

"Both Patrat and Lillipup are unable to battle the winner is Alexandre from Albany, Oregon!" the judge announced raising a red flag toward me. Cheren gave me the Basic badge and asked what level Pikachu was which I replied, "She's level 70, and also knows Volt Tackle, Fly, and Electro Ball. I also have a shiny Hydregion, shiny Lucario, shiny Unfezant, shiny Pansage, and a shiny Haxorus, if you were wondering about that as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 introduces three new characters, one of those characters is Shogun of Ransei's OC Anthony Doede, read The Ransei Tale if you want more information on him, the second character is Rosa, the female player from B2/W2, and the last character is Yancy (her secret is that she is really Nancy the superstar, spoiler alert for those that haven't played through the dropped item subquest!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Anthony Doede, they belong to their respective owners!**

Chapter 4

_Nimbasa City, Unova, June 20, 2013, 1310 hrs_

_Alex's POV_

Nate and I had just arrived in Nimbasa City after a perilous 5 month journey, while sparring with all of my Pokémon; I had gained about 50 pounds of muscle, along with 2 more badges. As we entered Nimbasa City some random guy gave me a job of managing the Join Avenue that had just been created in the gate house connecting Route 4 and Nimbasa City. As we were walking towards the Pokémon Center to heal Nate's Emboar, Arcanine, Lucario, Electabuzz, Blastoise, and Salamence; we got lost and ended up at the Ranseian (sorry if I butcher the word) Embassy where we saw a man with Long dark brown hair, storm grey eyes, black technologically advanced samurai armor with yellow patterns, and a katana at his side, he also had his Pokémon team out, his Pokémon were: an Umbreon, a Scizor, a Torterra, a Salamence, a Nidoking, and an unusually colored (not shiny) Lucario; all the Pokémon this guy had on him looked very content with their trainer, the man seemed to sense us because he turned around and looked at me but said nothing for a few minutes, before introducing himself and his Pokémon, "Hello, I am the Emperor of Ransei, Anthony Doede, these are my Pokémon, Masamune my Lucario, Umbria my Umbreon, Zor my Scizor, Sala my Salamence, Torn my Torterra, and Nido my Nidoking; and you are?"

"I'm Alexandre Christian Oeder, from Albany, Oregon, in a dimension where Pokémon is a continually expanding video game franchise; there are also a bunch of other franchises form my dimension, like "Doctor Who" a British television series that got imported to America via the British Broadcasting Channel of America or BCCA for short. As to why my companion and I are here, well we got lost looking for the Pokémon Center and stopped to get directions, and don't blame my dimension, they didn't put the embassy in the games I played," I told the Emperor of Ransei, now identified as Anthony, respectfully.

After chuckling at our predicament Anthony pointed us to the Pokémon Center, and told me that I am capable of actually forming a link with Pokémon like a warrior from Ransei, when I heard that, all I could think was, **_"Could that have to do with the fact that I played Pokémon Conquest back home, or just a coincidence."_** Nate turned to me and snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, "Look over there, at the gear station!" when I did I saw a girl about the same age as Nate staring down two guys, one in a bluish train conductor's suit and one in a white one, I immediately recognized them as the subway bosses, Emmet and Ingo, and the girl was the possible female player, she was dressed in a white shirt with light blue sleeves, black leggings with pink socks, blue sneakers, with white toes, and soles, along with yellow laces, and yellow short shorts which were over the leggings. When we approached, she asked Nate to team up with her to battle the subway bosses in a tag team battle, and asked me to referee the match, to which I agreed because Nate was clearly smitten with her, as he introduced himself to her, "H-Hi my Nate is name… I mean my name is Nate, damn this is hard."

"I'm Rosa, nice to meet you Nate," Rosa replied

"This will be a 2-on-2 tag team match, the first team to lose all of their Pokémon loses the match, no time limit, each person is limited to 1 Pokémon each, and there are no substitutions allowed! Let the match begin!" I announced. Rosa sent out a Serperior, Nate sent out his Salamence, while the twin brothers Emmet and Ingo sent out a Boldore and a Gurdurr respectfully. The fight, if you could call it that, lasted only 5 seconds before the subway bosses lost the match, and I called it. After the battle I decided to give Nate some money to take Rosa out to lunch, and said that I'd be at the amusement park, because it reminded me of a festival back home that I missed, the Lebanon Strawberry Festival, and that I was homesick for my own home, Rosa asked where I'm from, but Nate answered her saying, "First his name is Alexandre Christian Oeder, he's from Albany, Oregon, in another dimension, he was brought here by a Porygon-Z, yeah it works, and he apparently has a festival for strawberries. Alex-san what's this festival about?"

"In 1910, the town of Lebanon celebrated the first successful strawberry harvest in the region, they were at, the Willamette Valley, in Oregon, which is in the country of The United States of America, which has 50 states, including Oregon, in fact the region of Unova is like a island called Manhattan which is in the state of New York," I explained.

"Well, we'll be off to that nice restaurant we passed by on the way here, La Petite France and eat there, anything you would recommend since you were speaking French on the way here?"

"Well, I recommend _Le steak-frites, la limonade, l'escargot_ those mean steak and fries, lemon-lime soda, and cooked snails," I said proudly. Then I went to the amusement park, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a Xtransceiver (cross transceiver) lying on the ground, so I went and picked it up when I did it started to ring. I answered it and a young woman's voice said, "um…hello? I'm Na…I mean Yancy, and you are?"

"I'm Alexandre Christian Oeder, and I know who you really are, but I'll call you Yancy since it is your wish, and no, I did not stalk you, or anything creepy like that, I'm just from another dimension where you are a character in a video game, well I won't keep you from your work, bye." I replied, and then hung up, knowing that she was going to ask me to hold on to it for her while she worked as Nancy the pop idol, as I went to the Ferris Wheel I saw Anthony, at the old Nimbasa City Gym, waiting for me, when he saw me he walked up to me, and asked if he could travel with Nate and I. When I heard his request, I accepted, glad to get a new sparring partner (Nate was a lot weaker than me, and now I'm even stronger than my Pokémon) then I saw Masamune the Lucario nodding to me, then he spoke up, "you are very strong Alexandre-san as well as kind, and yet you lacked one thing in your old life…"

**Whoo-hoo! My first cliffhanger ever, tell me whether you think I should do more of these or not, I'm also thinking about bringing back the Porygon-Z that abducts me, only this time it brings me weapons, because Team Plasma will have guns, and generic character death will happen, but should Alex have the means to defend himself or shouldn't he. Anyway props to the first one to correctly identify Alex's flaw in our dimension, review and like, oh and please try to give me female OCs if you can. I'm also going to start another fanfiction with the Rosario Vampire series, starring an OC named Al Oeder, who travels to other dimensions using a device he created, but it takes him to where it wants to go (think the TARDIS from Doctor Who). I will be looking forward to reviews, ciao people.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey here's chapter 5 there is a time skip, due to the fact that nobody reviewed I really appreciate reviews, but not flames, they will be put out

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Anthony Doede they belong to their respective owners

Chapter 5

_Driftveil City, Unova, June 25, 2013, 2242 hrs_

When we arrived in Driftveil City, Anthony, Nate, Rosa, and I saw two Team Plasma members arguing over which was right. One was wearing what looked like a Knight Templar's suit of armor, and the other was wearing what looked like a modern day pirate/bandit mix suit, but they both had a black and white shield with a P dividing the shield into two halves, the old Team Plasma member was trying to get the Neo-Team Plasma (Think Neo-Team Rocket from the Manga if you've ever read it) to realize that Ghetsis was evil and was the mastermind behind the 'Pokémon Liberation' scam, to allow him to rule the Unova Region, and that N was being manipulated by Ghetsis and actually wanted to save Pokémon, and was not a traitor, but the Neo-Team Plasma member wasn't buying it, so he kicked the old Team Plasma member and ran off, after he ran past us, I went over and helped the old Team Plasma member up, and asked him if he was alright to which he replied, "Yes, I'm alright, thank you…"

"Alexandre Christian Oeder, I take it that you're part of the Team Plasma that remained loyal to N, after his defeat two years ago at the hands of Hilbert (AN: this is also based on my White Version, where I was the guy, so that's why Hilbert is the one to defeat N not Hilda)," I introduced myself then thought, **_"If I get my hands on Ghetsis, then he's going to wish that he never escaped from the police and instead rotted away in prison!"_** If that grunt could read my mind he would've been shocked at what I wanted to do with Ghetsis because I was thinking about the many ways I could torture him (AN: this is Alex's darker side showing up, yes he will torture someone who he believes is evil). After helping him up, he said, "You four should follow me to our rescue center."

"Lead the way, good sir!" I said with a faux British accent. About a few minutes later we came to a house like structure with a man in sage-like robes standing outside it, the grunt said to the sage, "These people helped me out after I got into an argument with Ghetsis's forces, Rood, sir!"

"You, Doctor (AN: Alex is still wearing the 'Keep calm I'm the Doctor' tee-shirt as it still fits him, he just cleans it every two days), I would like to battle you to see if you are closely bonded with your Pokémon just as Lord N is," Rood challenged me.

"Very well then, Rood, I accept your challenge, Allons-y!" I said making my best 'Doctor Who' impression. (AN: Alex likes the 'Doctor Who' television series. The Doctor will live forever!) The match started with Rood sending out a Herdier, against Leviathan (Hydregion) that battle lasted less than 5 seconds, and it showed results, Rood was really impressed with me, as he let me keep N's Zorua, which I gratefully accepted from Rood, and I sent Pansage to Amnita's PC, so the little guy could be in my party, for a little training against me, after we left Rood's home I got a call from Nancy (Yancy) I answered saying, "Hello, Yancy, what's up?"

"Um…I wanted to talk about your old life a little, is that alright?" Nancy asked me.

"Yeah, my old life has only one bad thing in it, but it was rather dull, I was born on August 26, 1994, in Lebanon, Oregon, in the United States of America, my birth parents are, Sara Yvonne Ramer-Oeder-Burns and Sean Christian Oeder, they were married until 1997 when they got divorced, they later found new spouses, my mom is still with my stepfather, Eric Charles Burns, and my dad married a woman whose name I'd rather not say, because she's a bitch, pardon my language, and now my dad is with a woman named Becky, I have an older half-brother who was adopted at birth, by a loving family, I have an older stepsister, who has a son, I have an older stepbrother, a younger stepbrother, two younger stepsisters, two younger half-brothers, and three younger half-sisters, two of which live with my dad, and the other one lives with my mom, she's about 10 months by now, I have a big happy, divided, but happy family," I explained to her.

"Wow, I have a small family, but it's also a happy family, and I also have younger siblings, I'm the oldest of my siblings, but I work to help out when I can, and I'm sorry that your family is in another dimension, I have to admit that when you said that you were from another dimension I was skeptical, but when I heard your voice I felt that you were speaking the truth," Nancy replied.

"I'll be challenging the Pokémon World Tournament later today, would you like to come see what I look like, then maybe after the tournament I can return your Xtransceiver to you?" I asked her.

"We'll see, Bye," Nancy said as she hung up. After the call I quickly caught up to my companions, and went toward the gym, I let Nate be the first to challenge the gym because I knew I would easily crush Clay the Gym Leader, so with Rosa in tow Nate went into the gym, while Anthony and I went to train me on forming a link with all of my Pokémon. A few hours later I was wearing what looked like a Shinigami's uniform (AN: Alex will have three stages, due to playing as the first Emperor of Ransei, who he named Oeder, and yes he also read the 'Bleach' Manga series, there are weird mechanics for him because he crossed dimensions) and on my back was a big ass claymore (sword, not the explosive device) I had successfully become a warrior.

Intermission for Bios

Name: Alexandre Christian Oeder

Home Region/Country: United States of America

Hometown: Lebanon (he was born there)

Current town: Albany

Home State: Oregon

Age: 18

Appearance: is 6'7", has brown hair, hazel brown eyes, is in a shinigami uniform, has a claymore that is 6'7" from hilt to point on his back

Weapon's name: Kyuuketsuki (Vampire)

Warrior stage: 1/3 (next stage happens after Alex uses his Ability once)

Perfect Link: All Pokémon

Type Specialty: Dark Dragon

Capacity (without PC): 8

Capacity (with PC): 720

Ability: Vampire (Whenever an allied Pokémon attacks an opponent it takes half of the damage to heal itself, but it causes Alex to embrace his darker side, as well as his partner Pokémon)

Bio: Born in Lebanon, Oregon in the USA he was an autistic child. His birth parents got divorced when he was three; he lived with his mom most of the time, in the year 2000 his mom got married to a man named Eric, who also had a son by the name of Bret, Alex and Bret didn't get along very well for some reason or another, the years passed and Alex had other siblings, he graduated from West Albany High School in the year 2012, he enjoyed his time away from high school, and was very helpful to his mother, when she had his infant sister Noel, he has a darker side toward evil people though if he gets his hands on one he will effectively torture them in cruel and unusual ways, and force them to watch it he will take joy in their pain, but once he is bored he'll kill them and mutilate the bodies just for fun.

Alex's Pokédex rating:

Seen: 40

Owned: 30

Alex's current team:

Leviathan (Hydregion)

Level: 100

Link: 100%

Abilities: Levitate/Contrary

Bonded Ability: Brutality (When this Pokémon defeats an opponent it maxes out all of its stats as well as Alex's, is also unique to Leviathan)

Misc: Is a Shiny, has had PokéRus

Moves: Draco Meteor, Dragon Rush, Dark Pulse, Crunch

Gender: Male

Pikachu

Level: 100

Link: 100%

Ability: Lightingrod

Bonded Ability: Celebrate (This Pokémon can move again after defeating an opponent)

Misc: Has had PokéRus

Moves: Volt Tackle, Fly, Surf, Electro Ball

Gender: Female

Lucario

Level: 100

Link: 100%

Ability: Inner Focus

Bonded Ability: Sprint (increases Range by one permanently)

Misc: Is a Shiny, has had PokéRus

Moves: Cross Chop, Sky Uppercut, Hi Jump Kick, Blaze Kick

Gender: Male

Zorua

OT: N

Level: 25

Link: 10%

Ability: Illusion

Bonded Ability: Pride (Increases Attack and Defense when affected by a Status problem

Misc: it was friends with Pokémon Trainer N, ID: 000002

Moves: Snarl, Faint Attack, Foul Play, Night Slash

Gender: Male

Unfezant

Level: 100

Link: 100%

Ability: Super Luck

Bonded Ability: Vanguard (Strengthens its attacks if it strikes first)

Misc: Is a Shiny, has had PokéRus

Moves: Gust, Air Cutter, Air Slash, Sky Attack

Gender: Female

Haxorus

Level: 100

Link: 100%

Ability: Mold Breaker

Bonded Ability: Tenacity (contact with this Pokémon causes the attacker to flinch)

Misc: Is a Shiny, Has had PokéRus

Moves: Scratch, Dragon Rage, Outrage, Draco Meteor

Gender: Male

Chapter 5 cont

After Nate's Gym Battle, he saw me in my first form, and was amazed before regaining his composure and said that it's my turn for the Gym Battle, when he said that I went into the Gym and tried to find my way around, needless to say, my link with Zorua went to 100%, before he evolved into Zoroark, and decided not to obey me until I had all the badges, so when I got to Clay, I asked, "Well, I'm here. You up for a Ransei type battle?"

"Harrumph! Yeah! Shore I am boy!" Clay said with a Southern accent.

"Alright then, Leviathan you're up!" I told Leviathan.

"Hmmm…Impressive, training a Hydregion when ya only got four badges, on ya, how skilled are ya?" Clay asked while sending out a Krokorok.

"This'll be a blast…hehehe…HAHAHA!" I said while activating my Vampire Ability. Little, did I know my eyes had turned blood red with black sclera, while Leviathan had become bloodthirsty all I saw was that Clay had suddenly become scared of me, while Krokorok was looking to Clay to just surrender, before it died, at the hands of Leviathan. I said darkly, **"Do you want to surrender and save yourself a world of pain, Clay? If you do I'll be merciful, and spare you the loss of your Pokémon."**

"Ya, I do, Here take this badge I'd rather concede rather watch ma Pokémon die," Clay said as he called back Krokorok. My eyes turned back to normal, as did my voice, I replied, "It's lucky that you surrendered when you did, because I would've given into my bloodlust, and destroyed your gym I am probably never going to do that again unless I was battling Ghetsis because believe you me he deserves death for two years ago." After I got the badge I went out of the gym and then I transformed into my second stage, which was very much like Ichigo's Bankai except that I had a French long sword that was jet black.

End of chapter updates

Yancy is going to be 18 because I'm a legal adult as is Alex.

The mechanics for travelers traveling between dimensions is very complicated so that's why there are Bleach references, as well as Doctor Who references.

How did you like the Vampire Warrior ability? Read and review with your answer

I will not be writing for a few weeks, because I'm going camping, the answer to the cliffhanger was motivation. has to go feed his dog! PEACE OUT!


End file.
